An Emotional Melody
by baekyeolo
Summary: "Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Tanya seorang lelaki "Sendirian? Tetapi aku bersama seseorang" Jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. EXO! KaiSoo! CHAP 4 IS UP (ENDING)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : An Emotional Melody**

**Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo, Anggota EXO lainnya**

**Pair : Kaisoo**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Rated : M (Bukan NC)**

**Halooo! Ini ide FF sebenernya udah kedaluarsa di otak. Dan baru bisa dituangkan sekarang. Agak bentrok sama FF The Shadow of an Admirer. Tapi author usahain dua-duanya update barengan dan cepet. Jadi, Selamat membaca!**

"Hey, apa kau mendengar itu?" Jongin bertanya kepada sahabat baiknya, Sehun. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan sebuah suara yang terdengar dari sebuah hutan yang gelap. Ia dapat mendengar suara itu datang dari hutan gelap yang paling dalam tepat disamping nya.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun, ayolah kita harus pergi sebelum kita telat latihan hari ini, Jongin-ah" Sehun menjawab sambil terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke arah Jongin. Jongin mendengus kesal lalu kembali berjalan. Seketika ia mendengar nyanyian itu kembali. Nyanyian itu sangat pelan. Tetapi Jongin dapat mendengar nyanyian itu sayup-sayup.

"Jongin, cepatlah!" Sehun memanggil Jongin untuk berjalan lebih cepat karena Sehun sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Jongin mengangguk dan berusaha untuk jalan lebih cepat. Tetapi suara nyanyian itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dan mengajak Jongin untuk mendengarnya lebih lama.

_Sunday is gloomy,_

_My hours are slumberless_

_Dearest, _

_The shadows i live with are numberless_

Kaki Jongin mulai berjalan mengikuti arah dimana suara nyanyian itu berasal. Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun yang berteriak-teriak memanggil Jongin untuk kembali. Jongin membiarkan kakinya berjalan menuju sumber suara berhenti ketika suara itu menghilang. Jongin tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Jongin berjalan kembali ketika suara nyanyian itu kembali terdengar.

_Little white flowers will never awaken you_

_Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you_

Jongin melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari sumber suara dari nyanyian yang ia dengar. Pandangannya terpaku pada seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang menggantung pada batang sebuah pohon di dalam hutan. Jongin menaikan alisnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat menuju lelaki itu. Ketika ia sudah dekat, Jongin dapat melihat sesosok lelaki dengan wajah yang cantik. Matanya tertutup menikmati melodi yang ia buat dari suaranya yang melantunkan lagu yang tidak pernah Jongin dengar sebelumnya.

_Angles have no thoughts of ever returning you_

_Wouldnt they be angry if i thought of joining you?_

_Gloomy Sunday_

Nafas Jongin terasa mau berhenti ketika ia melihat lelaki itu membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin. "um..halo?" Jongin gugup berusaha membuka percakapan, tetapi Jongin terlihat ketakutan karena badannya mulai gemetar.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya lelaki itu lalu melompat turun dari ayunan yang menggantung pada dahan sebuah pohon. "Kim Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilku Kai" Jongin menjawab. "Aku Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin.

"Aku mengikuti suara mu" Jongin menunduk, ia menyesali kata-kata yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia terliaht seperti seorang penguntit. "Oh ya? Tidak banyak orang yang mengikuti suara nyanyian di dalam hutan" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik tanganya kembali.

"Aku tau itu kedengaran aneh, tapi kau mempunyai suara yang benar-benar indah dan akan menjadi lebih indah lagi jika kau meneruskan lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu meskipun aku tidak mengerti artinya" Jongin terkekeh pelan

"Lagu ini memang berbahasa Inggris" Kyungsoo menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah ayunan itu kembali dan duduk. Ia menepuk bagian kosong dari ayunan agar Jongin dapat duduk. Jongin berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya. Kemudian Jongin menutup matanya dan mulai mendengarkan Kyungsoo menyanyi.

_Gloomy is Sunday, with shadows i spend it all_

_My heart and I have decided to end it all_

_Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are said i know_

_But let them not weep, let them know that i'm glad to go_

_Death is no dream, for in death i'm caressin you_

_With the last breath of my soul, i'll be bleesin you_

_Gloomy Sunday_

_Dreaming, I was only dreaming_

_I wake and i find you asleep in the deep of my heart here_

_Darling i hope that my dream never haunted you_

_My heart is tellin you how much I wanted you_

_Gloomy Sunday_

Ketika Kyungsoo menyelesaikan lagunya, Jongin bernafas lega, membuang nafas yang tanpa dia sadari tertahan selama Kyungsoo menyanyi. Jongin tersenyum lalu bertepuk tangan senang. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya, tetapi Jongin lebih dulu meraih dagu Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya menatap nya.

"Jangan sembunyikan pipi mu yang bersemu. Kau terlihat sangat manis" Jongin tersenyum, kata-kata Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin terlihat manis" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tetapi kau sudah terlanjur terlihat manis" Jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan memukul dada Jongin pelan karena malu. "Oh ya, Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Tanya Jongin. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menanyakannya daritadi?" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Yah, seharusnya. Aku lupa" Jongin terkekeh sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. "Ini tempat kesukaanku. Disini sunyi dan menyenangkan" Jongin mengangguk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Hutan ini cukup gelap. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama tidak berbicara. Keduanya diam sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menyelipakn jari-jari kecilnya diantara jari Jongin. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

Jongin terbelak kaget "Apa? Tapi kita baru bertemu!" Jawab Jongin. "Aku tau, tetapi kau sangat menarik" Kyungsoo menjelaskan, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatap wajahnya. "Kau juga menarik, Kyungsoo" Jongin tersenyum. "Terimakasih" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengistirahatkan kepala nya di bahu Jongin. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Jongin-ah"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku baru bertemu dengan mu dan bahkan aku tidak tau apakah kau orang yang baik atau tidak. Bisa saja kau ingin menculikku dan meminta tebusan kepada kedua orang tua ku" Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Kau pintar melucu" Kyungsoo tertawa sambil memainkan jari jemari Kai. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku lahir tanggal 12 Januari. Aku gemar menyanyi dan memasak. Aku memiliki sahabat, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kurasa cukup ini saja tentang ku. Sekarang bisa ku mengetahui sedikit tentang mu?" Jongin mendengus sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari. Aku sangat suka menari. Aku memiliki dua sahabat bernama Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun. Aku mempunyai kakak bernama Kim Joonmyun, dan aku rasa kalian berdua bisa cepat dekat karena dia gemar menyanyi dan memasak juga. Kalian bisa membicarakan dua hal itu bersama" Jawab Jongin.

"Bisakah aku melihat mu menari?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Tentu, tetapi bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar aku bisa menari?" Pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Jongin turun dari ayunan itu dan mencari tempat yang cukup luas untuk menari. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menyanyi.

_I dont need a map my heart points me to you_

_Even if the road ahead is rough I can't do this where I stand_

_There wasn't a moment we were apart or when I forgot about you_

_If only I can see you at the end of the horizon_

Kyungsoo ingin menutup matanya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan setiap menyanyi. Tetapi melihat Jongin menari meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti lagu yang Kyungsoo nyanyikan membuat matanya tetap terbuka.

_Flower that bloomed in the dark, the moon above the sea_

_A place like a secret, my beautiful black pearl_

_Flower that bloomed in the dark, the moon above the sea_

_A place like a secret, my beautiful black pearl_

Mata Jongin tertutup menikmati indahnya suara Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya menari mengikuti suara merdu milik Kyungsoo.

_Even at the dizzying moment as the storm rages_

_Dont turn the boat around, dont stop sailling_

_If i knew i'd go back cowering at this level of pearil i wouldnt have started_

Kyungsoo menghapus beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya sebekum kemudian melanjutkan bernyanyi lagi. Jongin membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk berhenti menari dan membantu Kyungsoo menghapus air matamya. Tetapi anehnya ia tidak bisa berhenti menari.

_My beautiful black pearl _

_that reflects dimly above the high tides in the thick mist_

_My beautiful black pearl_

_that can be faintly heard above the melancholy tune in the deep silence_

Suara Kyungsoo semakin membesar dan Jongin tidak dapat memberhentikan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti menolak untuk mendengarkan otak Jongin.

_Oooh.. My beautiful Black Pearl.._

Ketika Kyungsoo berhenti menyanyi, seketika tubuh Jongin berhenti menari. Jongin bernafas berat dan mengeluarkan handphone nya tadi bergetar saat ia menari. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melihat layar handphone nya.

_Dari : Sehun_

_Kim Jongin! Dimana dirimu berada? Kris Hyung mengkhawatirkan mu! Kita sudah mau mulai latihan tetapi kau tak kunjung datang_

Jongin mendengus. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan Sehun.

_Untuk : Sehun_

_Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang istimewa! Namanya Do Kyungsoo! Aku akan kesan beberapa menit lagi!_

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin. Tangan nya menunjuk handphone dalam genggaman Jongin. "Ini handphone" Jawab Jongin. "Aku rasa handphone lebih kecil ukurannya dari pada yang kau genggam" Jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa "Kau ini kemana saja? Ini handphone keluaran baru. Nampaknya kau ketinggalan jaman" Ledek Jongin. Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Jongin terkekeh dan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan "Aku hanya meledekmu"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sebelum Jongin dapat menjawab, ia dapat mendengar suara anjing menggonggong. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan menengok ke arah anjing yang menggonggong itu. Sekarang mereka dapat mendengar anjing itu menggeram. Jongin dapat melihat anjig itu menatap Kyungsoo sambil terus menggonggong.

"Woaah ada apa?" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari kejauhan. "Apakah ini anjing mu?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk anjing yang masih menggonggongi Kyungsoo. "Ya betul, aku minta maaf kalau dia sangat berisik" Seorang lelaki kemudian mendekat dang memegang anjing itu. "Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

"Sendirian? Tetapi aku bersama seseorang" Jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Berhenti berbohong, anak muda. Nama ku Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Aku akan berada disekitar sini untuk memastikan semua aman. Jika terjadi sesuatu panggil namaku dan aku akan datang" Jelas lelaki bernama Xiumin itu sambil membawa anjing nya pergi.

Sendirian? Pikir Jongin lagi

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

**Huaaaah entah kenapa suka nulis FF kayak gini. Harap Review nya ya Chingu^^**

**Song used :**

Gloomy Sunday – Billie Holiday (Ini lagu tentang orang yang depresi terus bunuh diri loh)

Black Peark (English) - EXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : An Emotional Melody**

**Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Luhan**

**Pairing : KaiSoo**

**Genre : Yaoi**

.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku rasa lelaki itu sudah gila" Ucap Jongin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo terlihat marah menatap kepergian anjing tadi. "Apa ada yang salah, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan.

"Tidak.." Kyungsoo menggeleng "Jongin-ah" panggil Kyungsoo. "Ya?" Jawab Jongin sambil berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh pipi Jongin lagi. "Tidak" Jawab Jongin sambil mendekati wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu" Jongin bertanya sebelum akhirnya menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin menutup matanya. Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhan bibir Jongin. Ia mengalungkan tangannya melingkari leher Jongin saat Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk lebih mendekat. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tetapi getaran yang disebabkan oleh handphone nya membuat Jongin berhenti dan mendorong Kyungsoo pelan untuk melihat handphone nya.

.

_Dari : Sehun_

_Ya Jongin! Kau mencoba menakutiku?! Berhentilah bercanda! Kau tidak mungkin bersama Do Kyungsoo!_

.

Dahi Jongin berkerut saat membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. "Apakah ada yang salah?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya. Jongin hanya menggeleng. Ia kembali menyimpan handphone nya ke dalam saku celananya dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa aku harus benar-benar kembali sekarang" Ucap Jongin sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan mendengus kesal. "Aku akan kembali lain waktu" Lanjut Jongin.

"Tidak" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin tajam. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Teman-teman ku pasti sudah menunggu ku, kami harus berlatih menari untuk acara sekolah kami besok" Jawab Jongin.

"Kau bisa berlatih disini. Di hadapan ku, Jongin. Dan hanya untukku" Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Aren't you frustrated, trapped inside this small box?_

_Isnt't the world crashing, with waves difficult?_

_I wind up the spring as i embrace your snow-white shoulder_

Mata Jongin terbelak. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak sendiri dan menari mengikuti alunan lagu Kyungsoo. Jongin mencoba untuk berhenti. Tetapi sama seperti yang sebelumnya, tubuhnya menolak untuk mengikuti perintah otaknya. Ia merasa seperti suara Kyungsoo telah mengambil alih gerakan tubuhnya.

_It goes round and round, this song for me_

_It goes round and round, slowly my melody box_

_Round and round, getting dizzy_

_My orgel_

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti!" Jongin berteriak saat akhirnya ia dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Don't run away from me, only i want to see the pretty you_

_I stiffen my legs and even i hate myself_

_My memories get fuzzy and faint, the angles whisper oh_

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin memohon agar dia bisa bebas dari mantra Kyungsoo atau apapun yang sekarang sedang menyelimutinya. Mata Kyungsoo menghitam ketika ia mulai bernyanyi lebih kencang. Suara nya yang semakin kencang membuat gerakan tariannya semakin cepat dan tak terkendalikan.

_It goes round and round, this song for me_

_It goes round and round, slowly my melody box_

"Kyungsoo, berhenti menyanyi kumohon!" jongin berusaha berteriak semakin kencang agara Kyungsoo berhenti, tetapi ia gagal.

_Round and round, getting dizzy_

_My orgel_

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin mulai berkeringat ketika tenaga nya mulai berkurang. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo tidak kunjung mendengarnya. Mungkin kalaupun Kyungsoo mendengarnya, Kyungsoo akan membiarkannya.

_Its only us in this world_

_Only dance for me_

_Arent you happy if you see me always smiling?_

Jongin menyesali dirinya yang bodoh. Ia menyesal telah pergi kesini. Kalau saja ia tak masuk ke hutan. Kalau saja ia mendengerkan perintah Sehun untuk kembali. Kalau saja ia tidak mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo pertama kali.

_Twinkle, twinkle, the tears in your eyes make me smile_

_I don't want anyone to steal glances at you, smile for me_

Tubuh Jongin sudah sama sekali tidak bertenaga untuk terus menari. Tetapi suara Kyungsoo terus memaksanya untuk tetap menari kecuali Kyungsoo memberinya perintah untuk beristirahat.

_I get pushed more and more with my sighs after entering a forest called you_

_From which i cant escape_

_I dont care if i die in this unknow place so hurry and come to me_

Jongin ingin ia berada di rumah sekarang, bermalas-malasan sambil mendengarkan dongeng dari Kris tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya, Tao. Dia ingin mendengarkan bagaimana bersemangat nya Sehun menceritakan guru Mandarinnya yang ia anggap menggemaskan disekolahnya. Dia merindukan semua kehidupan normalnya.

_It goes round and round, this song for me_

_It goes round and round, slowly my melody box_

_Round and round, getting dizzy_

_My orgel that is only mine_

Jongin merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar dan kesakitan karena ia kehausan dan berteriak kencang dari tadi. Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, tatapan mata Kyungsoo terlihat penuh amarah. Ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling menatap, suara Kyungsoo semakin membesar.

_It goes round and round, this song for me_

_It goes round and round, slowly my melody box_

_Round and round, getting dizzy_

_My endlessly turning orgel_

Ketika lagu tersebut selesai, Jongin berpikir bahwa semua penderitaannya telah usai dan ia bernafas lega. Tetapi pemikiran Jongin salah, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya kembali dan menyanyikan lagu yang lain.

_This moment when i'm closing my eyes to pray_

_I will hug my heart in you slowly_

_Today is a one time chance my first footstep i take_

Tubuh Jongin mulai menari lagi mengikuti melodi yang dibuat oleh suara merdu Kyungsoo. Bukan. Bukan merdu. Tetapi kejam.

_I will promise i'm going to do good_

_As expected i as predicted happily_

_Us two's own dream that first step_

Nafas Jongin menjadi tak beraturan dan keringat mulai mengucur membasahi tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tau, tetapi tubuhnya tetap bergerak mengikuti melodi lagu.

_Why do you make my eyes shine like this_

_Why do you make my heart beat this crazily_

_Altough i become breathless, you are so precious to me_

_Dont forget_

Jongin merasakan kelopak matanya sangat berat saat ia mencoba mengumpulkan teanganya. Tetapi tetap gagal. Tubuhnya semakin melemas.

_In the bbeginning your dream, your word thicker than tears_

_Also sweeter than heaven's nectar_

_Yes, youre my baby baby baby_

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadaran saat mendengar lirik terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

_I promise i wont stop_

_When i only see you_

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Maaf buat updatean yang cukup lama hehe.

Jeongmal gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview^^

**HyunieKyungie**

**Jaylyn Rui**

**siscaMinstalove**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**DianaSangadji**

**Qhia503**

**Deer Panda**

**Dyodokyung**

**RickeekcciR**

**Hisayuchi Kim**

**Virnaulisam**

**No name**

**Lana**

**Kayifan28**

**Kyungieee**

**WulannS**

**Ohjunhee**

**SL14k12**

Terimakasih untuk review, masukan, dan tanggapannya^^ Untuk yang belum review, ditunggu ya

Song Used :

**SHINee - Orgel (English Version) [entah kebetulan lagu ini cocok banget liriknya plus psycho banget artinya]**

**EXO - Baby (English Version)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : An Emotional Melody**

**Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Kris, Sehujn, Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun**

**Pairing : KaiSoo**

**Genre : Yaoi**

.

.

"Jongin, bangunlah kumohon" Sebuah suara yang familiar memohon. Mata Jongin mengerjap pelan mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan terang lampu ruangan tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah bangun?" Suara familiar yang lain menyeruak. Jongin kembali melenguh saat ia mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi.

"Dia sudah bangun! Kris, panggilkan dokter atau suster!" Suara familiar yang pertama berteriak. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat matanya benar-benar sudah terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membersihkan pengelihatannya yang berkunang-kunang. Jongin menggerakan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya penuh ke khawatiran.

"Hey" Jongin tertawa kecil. "Jongin-ah! Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau menakuti kami, kami hampir mati ketakutan!" Sehun menatap Jongin marah. "Maaf" Jawab Jongin sambil mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk. "Maaf tidak menyelesaikan semuanya" Kris yang muncul dari balik Sehun mendorong Jongin untuk kembali berbaring.

"Maaf, tetapi alangkah baiknya jika pasien tidak diperlakukan terlalu kasar" Sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut. Seorang dokter berjalan masuk mendekati ranjang tempat Jongin terbaring lemah. "Ah maaf" Ucap kris sambil melangkah mundur dari ranjang Jongin seraya menarik Sehun untuk ikut dengannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya dokter. "Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Jongin sambil mencoba untuk duduk agar dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hmm..baik. Saat kau di bawa kesini, tubuhmu gemetaran karena mengalami kelelahan dan dehidrasi yang amat parah. Kau tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Aku akan pergi ke lab dan melakukan beberapa tes untuk melihat apa kau sudah bisa pulang atau tidak" Ucap dokter saraya menaikan kacamatanya. Jongin mengangguk perlahan tanpa protes.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, Jongin?" Tanya Kris ketika dokter sudah meninggalkan ruangan Jongin. Kris mendekati Jongin dan mencubit pipnya sambil tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Jongin, tanganya memukul tangan Kris supaya menjauh dari pipinya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik, Jongin-ah" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik bangku untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Katakan. Apa yang terjadi saat itu?" Tanya Kris. "Ya, kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir" Sehun menambahkan.

"Aku bertemu seseorang di hutan" Ucap Jongin. Kris dan Sehun menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Kris menggoyangkan bahu Jongin dan menatap nya. "Kim Jongin, beritahu apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Sehun dengan nada yang tinggi. Jongin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan mendengus.

"Aku mendengar suara seseorang melantunkan sebuah lagu. Jadi aku mengikutinya ke dalam hutan. Begitulah cara aku bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo. Kita berdua menikmati waktu bersama. Hanya itu saja" Jelas Jongin.

"Ada sesuatu lain yang terjadi. Katakan Kim Jongin!" Kris mengerang sebelum kemudian mencubit lengan Jongin. "Aku menari, dia menyanyikan lagu untukku, dan.. kami berciuman" Jongin mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kris menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun mendengus seraya menjalarkan jari jemarinya di antara helaian rambut sebelum akhirnya menjambaknya pelan.

"Jongin, kau tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo!" Ucap Sehun. Kris mengerutkan dahi nya tetapi mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sehun. "Hah? Apa? Kenapa" Tanya Jongin menatap kedua sahabatnya bingung.

"Do Kyungsoo sudah meninggal"

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

(Enggak ding boong) *dipukulin* oke lanjut

.

.

"Tidak, kau pasti berbohong! Dia tidak mungkin sudah meninggal! Aku dapat menyentuhnya!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya. Matanya membulat karena terkejut. "Dia sudah meninggal, Jongin!" Jawab Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak! Dia belum meninggal!" Ucap Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kita tidak mengetahui dengan siapa kau sewaktu itu, tetapi itu sangat tidak mungkin kalau kau bersama Do Kyungsoo!" Kali ini Kris yang protes.

"Tetapi ia berkata bahwa namanya Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin protes, matanya menatam tajam ke arah Sehun, menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibirnya. "Luhan hyung memberitahu kami bahwa Do Kyungsoo sudah meninggal" Sehun balik menatap Jongin..

"Guru mandarin kita? Apa yang ia katakan? Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui nya? Kau berbohong?" Jongin terus menanyai kedua sahabatnya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya tidak senang. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabatnya membuat lelucon bahwa Kyungsoo sudah meninggal. Jongin tidak terima lelaki yang disukai nya menjadi bahan tertawaan kedua sahabatnya.

"Luhan hyung adalah salah satu dari teman sekelasnya Joonmyun hyung, kakak mu. Luhan hyung mengenal Do Kyungsoo. Dia berkata bahwa Do Kyungsoo meninggal di masa senior sekolah mereka" Jelas Jongin. "Luhan hyun berkata Do Kyungsoo bunuh diri" Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin mendelik kesal, sahabatnya berhenti bercerita. Jongin ingin mengetahui semuanya tentang Do Kyungsoo. Sebelum Sehun dapat berkata kembali, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Seorang lelaki yang berkeringat terengah-engah memegang dahan pintu.

"Hyung!" Teriak Jongin saat melihat hyung nya, Kim Joonmyun masuk. "Kau ini merepotkan saja! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu sehingga aku membatalkan tugas luar kota ku" Ujar Joonmyun sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin.

"Maafkan aku hyung" Jawab Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa sampai dirawat dirumah sakit?" Tanya Joonmyun seraya mengacak rambut Jongin. Melihat Jongin yang hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab, Joonmyun menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian meminta jawaban.

"Dia terpisah dari dari ku di jalan" Jawab Sehun sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Joonmyun kembali. Tangannya melipat di depan dadanya, sedang kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar. Kris mendengus, Sehun sudah terlanjur mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kris dapat mendengar Jongin memohon dengan perlahan agar Kris tidak bercerita.

"Jongin berkata bahwa ia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam hutan, lalu ia mengikuti suara itu hingga masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang terjadi selanjutnya karena Jongin tidak mau memberitahu aku dan Sehun. Dia berkata bahwa ia bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo" Ujar Kris. Semua nya dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Joonmyun berubah menjadi pucat saat Kris menyebutkan nama 'Do Kyungsoo'

"Hyung, apa kau mengenalnya?" Jongin bertanya sambil memegangi ujung dari lengan baju Joonmyun. "Tidak!" Joonmyun menjawab dengan mantap tanpa berpikir lagi. "Atau, apakah kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin kembali sambil mengangkat alis matanya. "Ti-tidak"

Joonmyun terlihat gemetar dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Oh ya, hasil lab kesehatanmu. Aku akan menemui dokter untuk memeriksanya dan memastikan kau sudah boleh pulang" Joonmyun berkata gugup sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

"Jongin, siapa Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris sebelum Sehun dapat menanyakannya. "Kyungsoo berkata bahwa sahabat nya bernama Byun Baekhyun" Jawab Jongin. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencari tentang Byun Baekhyun nanti" Ujar Kris yang disambut oleh anggukkan Sehun. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentang masalah ini" Jongin mendengus. Ketiganya diam dan saling menatap mencari bahan obrolan.

"Hey, dokter berkata kau bisa pulang sekarang" Ujar Joonmyun saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Jongin kembali. "Benarkah? Ah baiklah" Jongin mengangguk senang. "Kris, Sehun kalian berdua bantu Jongin" Perintah Joonmyun sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan "Ku tunggu kalian di mobil"

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kembali ke rumah sangatlah hening. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan. Jongin sibuk memikirkan siapa sebenernya Do Kyungsoo. Begitupula Kris dan Taemin, mereka tidak sabar untuk segera mencari petunjuk tentang Do Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Joonmyun. Ia masih terlihat pucat.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah Jongin, Kris dan Sehun membantu Jongin untuk masuk dan menaikki tangga sebelum akhirnya menyalakan komputer Jongin dengan tidak sabar. "Bagaimana jika kita mengambil buku tahunan milik Joonmyung hyung?" Usul Sehun dengan suara yang pelan agar Joonmyun tidak mendengar rencananya.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi aku tak mungkin mengambilnya jika Joonmyun hyung masih disini" Jongin mendengus, memutar otak nya untuk mencari ide.

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk memasak. Jangan coba-coba membuat rumah ini menjadi berantakan" Teriak Joonmyun sebelum akhirnya terdengar pintu rumah sudah ditutup.

Mereka bertiga saling beradu pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa senang. "Ini kesempatan kita!" Sehun berteriak sebelum kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar Jongin dan memasuki kamar Joonmyun. "Aku bertaruh Sehun mempunyai energi yang terlalu berlebihan" Ujar Kris sambil tertawa "Jadi apa yang kau temukan, Jongin? Dari tadi kau diam saja di depan komputer?"

"Aku menemukan artikel mengenai Kyungsoo. Artikel ini berkata bahwa Do Kyungsoo meninggal tetapi tubuhnya menghilang dan kasus ini sekarang sudah ditutup." Jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk layar komputer nya.

"Tetapi, bukankah Luhan hyung berkata bahwa dia bunuh diri dan sudah diadakan upaca pemakaman dengan tubuhnya yang dikubur?" Kris berkata seraya menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung.

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

**Terimakasih buat yang setia menunggu FF ini. Makasih buat yang udah baca, terutama yang follo, fav, dan nge review! Jangan bosan-bosan menunggu ne? Kekekeke^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : An Emotional Melody

Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kris, Joonmyun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Yixing

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Yaoi

.

.

.

"Tetapi, bukankah Luhan hyung berkata bahwa dia bunuh diri dan sudah diadakan upacara pemakaman dengan tubuhnya yang dikubur?" Kris berkata seraya menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Tetapi itu tidak seperti yang artikel ini katakan" Ucap Jongin. "Coba kau cari artikel tentang Byun Baekhyun" Perintah Kris. Jongin mengangguk kemudian mulai mengetik Byun Baekhyun pada keyboard komputernya. Ketika Jongin mengarahkan mouse nya untuk mebuka sebuah artikel, Sehun lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal digenggaman tangannya.

"Aku menemukannya!" Teriak Sehun kegirangan sambil berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Kris dan Jongin mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke buku tersebut. Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka buku itu sebelum akhirnya terkaget karena menemukan sesuatu tepat di balik sampul buku itu. Sehun memperlihatkan benda itu pada Kris dan Jongin. Mata mereka membulat karena kaget . Sebuah sobekan kertas yang berisikan sebuah kalimat.

.

_Joonmyun, ayo kita bernyanyi dan memasak bersama kapan-kapan!_

_-Do Kyungsoo_

.

Mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain kebingungan sebelum kemudian akhirnya membuka semua sampul yang menutupi buku tersebut. Mata mereka terbelak kaget melihat semua sobekan kertas kecil yang berisi berbagai kalimat-kalimat. Dan banyak nya tidak dapat terhitung lagi.

Sebuah kertas menarik perhatian Jongin. Tangan Jongin beranjak untuk mengambil kertas dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang . Sehun dan Taemin mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada kertas yang sedang di pegang Jongin, dan bahkan mata mereka membelak lebih lebar.

.

_Joonmyun, sayangku, apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?_

_Kenapa kau tak mau bicara padaku?_

_Jika kau membiarkanku, aku akan menyakiti mu._

_Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkan ku._

_Aku tak akan membiarkan mu meninggalkan ku_

_-Do Kyungsoo_

_._

"Ini gila!" Sehun berbisik saat di berbalik dan melihat layar komputernya. Sehun kembali pada aktifitas nya dan membuka sebuah link yang mengarah pada Byun Baekhyun. Jongin menahan nafas nya saat menemukan catatan kecil lainnya.

.

_Joonmyun, sayangku, kau menyakitiku sangat dalam_

_Jadi aku akan menyakiti mu kembali_

_-Do Kyungsoo_

_._

" Aku pikir lelaki itu sudah gila" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin. "Do Kyungsoo itu membuat sahabat baiknya, Byun Baekhyun menjadi gila. Byun Baekhyun masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa dikarenakan trauma. Dia berkata bahwa setiap hari dirinya dihantui oleh sosok Do Kyungsoo"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin benar. Itu tidak bukan Kyungsoo yang ku temui!" Jongin berteriak sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"Dia juga sudah meninggal, jadi tidak ada pengaruhnya" Sehun mencoba membuat sebuah alasan yang masuk akal.

"Jongin, tenang lah" Ucap Kris sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. Jongin berteriak sangat kencang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Jongin, ada apa?" Tanya Kris sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Jongin.

"Aku dapat mendengarnya! Aku dapat mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi!" Jongin berteriak dan menggeram.

"Abaikan itu!" Teriak Sehun yang beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan mendorong Jongin ketempat tidur.

_It's not love. _

_This isn't love._

_It's just your obsession._

"Aku tak bisa!" Jongin berteriak karena suara dalam kepalanya semakin bertambah keras.

"Suara nya bertambah keras!" Jongin berteriak. Kakinya mulai menendang-nendang ke langit. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mulai menari.

"Kris, kakinya!" Teriak Sehun. Kris mengangguk dan memeluk kaki Jongin kuat-kuat.

_Wherever_

_Whatever i do_

_It's frightening_

_Then you watches me_

"Jongin. Abaikan semuanya!" Kris berteriak, mencoba mendorong Jongin untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo memanggilku!" Jongin berteriak semakin kencang.

_I follow your shadow_

_I make a phone call_

_I became thrilled at the sound of your shaking breath_

_My heart runs after your increasingly quick steps_

Sehun berteriak saat ia melihat bola mata Jongin berputar kebelakang dan sekarang nampak putih dengan urat-urat matanya yang memerah.

_I think i'll go crazy_

_The long night gets darker_

"Bernafas! Jongin, bernafaslah!" Sehun berteriak sambil menampar pipi Jongin.

_Under the dead streetlamp in front of yourhouse_

_I'm watching you trough the crack in your window_

_Until the night ends_

"Busa.. Sehun, mulut Jongin berbusa!" Kali ini Kris yang berteriak

"Aku dapat melihatnya" Dengan sesah payah Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin kembali dalam posisi duduk sambil menepul kencang punggung Jongin.

_Come and find me_

_You keep playing a suffocating game of hide-and-seek with me_

"Dia tetap tidak bernafas!" Kris berteriak.

"Aku tau! Pegang dia! Tangan nya mulai berputar dan menari!" Ucap Sehun panik.

_You, you, you_

_Youre inseperable for me_

"Hai, aku kembali!" Suara tenang dan bijak milik Joonmyun terdengar dari depan pintu. Secara tiba-tiba suara dalam kepala Jongin berhenti dan ia kembali bernafas lagi.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun. Air matanya menitik membasahi pipinya yang putih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Sehun sebelum akhirnya Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang basah disekitar bibirnya. "Ew. Apakah aku baru saja ketiduran dan berliur?"

"Kau tidak bernafas tadi!" Ucap Kris. Sehun kembali menangis menatap Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Joonmyun yang muncul di balik pintu kamar.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Kris sambil menarik Sehun yang masih menangis ke pelukannya.

"Baiklah" Angguk Joonmyun. Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan ruangan, ia melihat wajah Jongin yang pucat dan lemas. "Jongin, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mendengar Kyungsoo menyanyi" Jongin mendongakkan kepala nya untuk melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia sudah mati! Aku melihatnya secara langsung!" Joonmyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali angkat bicara "Maksudku, aku melihat tubuhnya terbaring dalam peti mati. Ia bunuh diri!"

"Hyung, berhentilah berbohong" Ucap Jongin. Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik ke arah Kris yang mendengus sambil membawa Sehun yang masih menangis pergi dari kamar untuk menenangi nya.

Joonmyun terdiam cukup lama. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Baiklah, aku yang membunuhnya.. Tapi dia pantas menerimanya!" Joonmyun berteriak. Jongin tetap tenang mendengar semua penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyun. "Dia mengirimkan ku banyak surat dan selalu memperhatikanku walaupun kita sudah putus dan aku mulai berpacaran dengan Yixing! Itu sangat menggangguku! Ini bukan kesalahanku! Dia menyerangku ketika kami pergi belibur mendaki gunung! Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya, aku hanya mendorong nya sehingga ia jatuh ke jurang. Aku pergi untuk melihat kebawah, tetapi saat aku sampai disana tempat dimana tubuhnya berada.. tubuhnya sudah hancur tak dapat dikenali"

_You can never break away from me_

_You have no one to love but me_

"Hyung.." Ucap Jongin sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak, Jongin kau tak dapat menyalahkanku. Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ada di posisi ku" Suho menunduk, ia tak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jongin sekarang.

_Try to escape_

_Wherever you are_

"Luhan dan Baekhyun ada disana juga" Siho tetap menunduk dan bercerita, ia tak menyadari Jongin sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan pisau tajam dalam genggamannya.

_I can see you_

_You know deeply_

Suho mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan yang melengking keras saat pisau itu menancap di punggungnya. Jongin mengeluarkan pisau itu dan kembali menusukkannya berulang-ulang.

_You can never break away from me_

_You have no one to love but me_

"Maafkan aku,hyung" Jongin berbisik dan membiarkan tubuh Suho yang penuh darah jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai. Kris berlari ke kamar Jongin dan matanya membelak kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

_Look at me now_

_I dont wanna cry no more, more_

"Jongin, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Kris berteriak dan mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Jongin menatap tubuh Suho dengan tatapan kosong dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

_You know you want me_

_You know you love me_

"Ma-mau pergi kemana kau?" Tanya Sehun yang masih sesenggukkan.

"Kyungsoo memanggilku" Jongin berbisik. Kakinya membawanya pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Jongin! Kembalilah!" Sehun berteriak, tetapi teriakan nya sama sekali tidak di dengar Jongin yang sekarang seperti orang tuli. Jongin tetap berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Kemana dia pergi? Dia pun tidak tau sama sekali. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah membiarkan suara Kyungsoo menuntun nya ke tujuannya.

_Dont run away from me_

.

.

Semua kembali normal pada akhirnya. Tidak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka lagi sejak kematian Joonmyun hyung. Kris dan Sehun pergi untuk menjenguk Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo di rumah sakit jiwa ditemani oleh Luhan. Keadaannya sudah membaik, tidak ada teror yang menghantui hidupnya lagi.

Kris dan Sehun memenangkan lomba kompetisi menari tanpa Jongin. Mereka sudah mencoba mencari Jongin di segala penjuru kota Seoul tetapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan pihak kepolisian pun sudah menganggap Jongin hilang dan mungkin meninggal.

.

.

Jauh dari keramaian sudut kota, di dalam hutan lebat yang gelap dan lembap, seorang Pria sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut lelaki lain yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menyanyi. Suara nya terdengar sangat lembut dan merdu. Lelaki disebelahnya bangun dan mulai menari mengikuti alunan melodi yang dinyanyikan lelaki lainnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya menari. Senyumannya terlihat menyedihkan dan lebih terkesan jahat dan jauh dari kata manis.

.

.

.

.

-THE END-

.

.

.

Mian kalau update nya 'lama banget' heheh sampe banyak yang protes. u w u

Gomawo buat yang selama ini udah baca. Baik yang review sampe yang cuma baca haha. Gomawo buat masukannya.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat:

**Soo baby**

**Jaylyn Rui**

**siscaMinstalove**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**DianaSangadji**

**Qhia503**

**Deer Panda**

**Dyodokyung**

**Hisayuchi Kim**

**Virnaulisam**

**Lana**

**Kayifan28**

**Kyungieee**

**WulannS**

**Ohjunhee**

**SL14K12**

**Paprikapumpkin**

**Riyoung Kim**

**Baby kyungie**

**Ssjllf**

**Sneezkyu**

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora**

**Lian Park**

**Kyunggf**

**Shin seul rin**

**XiaLu BlackPearl**

**Soooooooo**

**Akit02**

**Dokyungsoo21**

**Oh Hannie**

**Lyncth**

**Jenny**

**Chenma**

Dan kak **RickeekccR **yang bikin ff ini akhirnya di lanjutin lagi hohoho

Song Used:

Bang Yongguk ft. Jieun Secret - Going Crazy (Eng Version)


End file.
